Halloween Nightmare
It's 31th of October. In the Halloween evening, five teenagers are carving some pumpkins to make them scary Jack o' Lanterns. "Hey, I'm not feeling so good... I think I'll go for a walk for five minutes" "Do you need something? Water or, some medicine? My house is nearby." asks Naomi. "Nah, I don't really believe in medicines." And there he goes. "Hey, Yuki, could you bring me some water? I'm a little thirsty." asks Heiji. "Sure... Why not?" After 10 minutes, Terry didn't came back. 'Hey, where the hell is Terry? I have to talk to him asks Takeshi. "I don't know... he said that he's going out for a walk for 5 minutes." Responds Yuki. "Wait? 5 minutes? It's 7:30... He's out there for like 10 minutes... something happened." says Heiji. "Okay, which part did he take?" "He was going in that part." Responds Heiji pointing to the west of the city. "I'll go after him." said Takeshi running in a hurry. After about 2 minutes, the others heard a scream. It was Takeshi's. "Wha... What the hell was that?" asks very worried Yuki. "I don't know... let's check it out." says Heiji. "Okay." "Hey, what about me?! Are you both leaving me here?" Asks very nervous Nari. "Oh, sorry... you can come too, Nari" "There... was that so hard?" "I said I'm sorry... geez. Come on, we gotta hurry." In their way, they heard a yelling coming from the forest. When they arrived there, they saw something that they didn't ever wanted to see. It was a werewolf. "Heee... heeeelllllp... me!" "Wha... that voice is familiar." "Yeah, it's like...Terry's voice!" "It's Terry... but... what happened to him?" Says very scared Yuki. "GO! Oooaaagh!" "Wait... next to Terry... is that..Takeshi?" They saw Takeshi's body tear apart. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!" "Yuki, Nari... Let's get the hell out of here,right now!" Heiji, Yuki and Nari ran back to Yuki place and they decided to hide in her house. 'What.. What... Happened to Terry?... How could this happen?' asks very scared Yuki. 'I don't know and I don't want to know..but all we know..is that the body who was laying next to Terry was surely Takeshi's' says Nari. "What the hell is happening? Everything is fucked up. Why is this happening?" In a fem moments, it occurred to be a blackout. "Oh Jesus..this can't be any worse." It's 9 PM.The teens are pretty scared because of the blackout, and then, some sounds are coming from the basement. "Oh God, what the heck is that?" Asks very scared Nari. "I don't know, I think it's coming from the basement." Responds Yuki. "Let's check it out." Says very brave Heiji. "O-Okay." When they arrived in the basement, they saw some kind of black mist. "Holy fuck,let's get the hell out of here until that thing notices us." But when they wanted to get out, the basement door blocked by some black hair. "I can't take it off..gah..." The black mist approaches to Nari and from that moment,she was covered by the black mist and suffocated in it. The doors opened. "Yuki, come on, the doors opened." "But..Nari?" "It's too late for her..come on,we gotta hurry." When they came back upstairs, they saw blood all over the walls. Yuki started to scream: "WHY?! Why is this happening to us?!" When they ran outside, a bunch of human skeletons showed up from nowhere. Both of them were shocked. "NOOO!! I can't take this anymore!" said Yuki crying. "Yuki, calm down... please... I don't like to see you like that." Then, a big person with a hammer showed up from the east. "Who the hell is that? Never mind... let's get out of here. "Yuki and Heiji ran until they found a cave. When they entered in, a big load of bats were coming out. It's 1 AM. A girl spirit appears in Heiji and Yuki's faces. "I'll kill you." says the spirit, then she grabs Yuki and throws her on a wall of the cave, but the throw was so powerful that her body was just split in parts. "YUKIIIIIIII!!" Heiji ran out of the cave, and behind a tree was the werewolf. "Terry... It's me, Heiji... don't you recognize me?" The werewolf is slowly reaching Heiji, and in not even a second, he attacked him. Heiji tried to resist with all his force, but he wasn't too strong, so the werewolf killed him. In the morning, Terry was back in his human form, but he found himself in a cave. Then, the girl spirit that killed Yuki, is walking towards him and says: "You did good..but my mom needs one more soul." Terry's muscles were paralyzed. "Wha...why am I paralyzed? What did you do to me? ANSWER ME!" "Heheheh...hehehe....hahaha..hahahahahaha." And from that giggle the spirit takes out a pair of scissors and reaches slowly Terry's abdomen. "No..please...don't...NOOOOOOOOOOOO!...arghh...aaa...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarggghh!" The girl spirit stabs repeatedly Terry's abdomen, until all the blood was out of his organs. The police found the bodies of the teenagers and they couldn't explain why or who killed them, so the case was closed. Category:Dismemberment